


【ADGG+CBGG/ABO/3P/PWP】情欲

by AVeryHugeCloud



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryHugeCloud/pseuds/AVeryHugeCloud
Summary: 简介：一篇非常邪恶的PWP，而且，克雷登斯是ADGG的崽（所以他们还乱伦）。设定：Alpha！阿不思！Omega！盖勒特！Alpha！克雷登斯！





	1. 情欲（上）

  盖勒特进门的时候，正碰上阿不思从家里出来。

  “去哪儿？”盖勒特随口一问。

  “去超市买些食材，”阿不思一把搂住挣扎着想要逃开的盖勒特，一个甜腻腻的吻落在了妻子的脸颊上，“很快就回来。”

  “谁管你？”盖勒特不削地撇了撇嘴，转而走进了客厅。

  “妈妈，你回来啦。”阿不思一走，克雷登斯就急不可耐地给房间里的每一处都铺撒上自己的信息素。如果说硬要将邓布利多家的两位Alpha拿来做对比的话，那么阿不思就同他的信息素一样，如盛放的铃兰花一般温文尔雅。而克雷登斯，盖勒特年轻时犯下的最大“错误”，他非但没能继承他父亲一丝一毫的性格优势，反而将阿不思内心的阴暗面变本加厉地放大到极致。

  “你又发情了？”盖勒特难受地按压着自己被信息素勾得骤然发热的腹部，空气中带着硝烟味儿的浓烈气息让刚刚结束上一个发情期的他感到万分不自在。“能不能收敛一点？我这两天都被你们干过多少次了？”盖勒特不满地瞪视着突然凑到他面前讨要亲吻的克雷登斯。

  “妈妈，”克雷登斯低垂着眼眸，近乎哀求地悄声说道，“我想要你。”克雷登斯在盖勒特还没来得及做出什么反应以前就不由分说地抱上了他肖想已久的身躯。

  “你放手，唔——”克雷登斯直接含住了盖勒特的红唇，又软又香。他强硬地摩挲起盖勒特紧合着试图反抗的唇瓣，与此同时，他的手也不老实地顺着妈妈如天鹅一般颀长的脊背向下摸去，直至盖勒特手感极佳的翘臀。克雷登斯用他难得一见的温柔小心翼翼地勾画着盖勒特如螺旋曲线一般完美的臀型，将紧贴着妈妈白皙肌肤的布料直往两瓣软肉间幽密的沟壑里塞。

  盖勒特姿势扭曲地被克雷登斯困在怀里一阵乱亲，屁股被儿子肆意蹂躏的同时又紧夹着裆部棉质的布料。今早还没来得及清理的精液沿着他被操得完全合不拢的肠道直往下流，潮吹似的喷涌在被硬是挤成丁字的内裤上，难受极了。

  “嗯——”盖勒特拍开了克雷登斯扒着他裤头的手，“你还不快放开我，唔——”

  克雷登斯蛮横地撬开盖勒特说话间轻启的朱唇，如饿狼扑食一般闯进了这片柔情蜜意的美妙腹地。妈妈温暖如阳的口腔里还带着点发情期的余温，足够他在父亲赶回来之前来上一发了。一想到这儿，克雷登斯霎时愉悦了不少，他毫无章法地在盖勒特甘甜的口腔里攻城略地，标记着这理应独属于自己的馨香领土。

  昨天是盖勒特每两个月一次的发情期的最后一天，阿不思联合着同样是Alpha的克雷登斯大肆玩弄了一番这只被情欲彻底冲昏了头脑的Omega。他们轮番操弄着身下散发着如玛格丽特一般摄人心魄但又回味无穷的馥郁信息素的Omega，喂满了他身上身下的两处小嘴。

  克雷登斯砸吧着嘴回味了几番昨晚哭得抽抽搭搭却仍旧实诚地含弄着自己的阴茎不愿撒手的盖勒特，立时觉得自己硬得足以操翻几头钝驴。

  “荡妇！”克雷登斯毫不怜惜地将盖勒特扔到沙发上，一把撕开了平日里将妈妈包裹的严严实实的黑风衣。伴随着几粒纽扣落地时轻微的脆响以及布料破裂时情色的撕拉声，盖勒特被彻底脱光了衣服。他像只冬日里瑟瑟发抖的小兽一样蜷缩起身子，难堪地遮掩着身上青青紫紫的吻痕——全是邓布利多家的两个衣冠禽兽干得好事。

  克雷登斯不容置疑地掰开盖勒特遮挡在胸前的左手臂，如一位全情投入的鉴赏家一般欣赏着曾经哺育了自己两年之久的艳丽胸部，果然是这样。只见Omega的乳房像个小山丘一样鼓鼓囊囊的，近日来被死命吮吸的乳头也如玫瑰花瓣一样充血外翻，其间甚至能看到星星点点的乳汁。

  克雷登斯很快就松开了压制着盖勒特的手，这位被克雷登斯过于外放的信息素搞得晕头转向的Omega已经彻底失去了反抗的斗志，他甚至开始无意识地用他如雕塑一般精雕细琢的膝盖骨蹭着克雷登斯的羊毛外衣。

  Alpha的信息素越散越多，盖勒特身下的淫水也像开了闸的水库一样越喷越多。他觉得自己被阿不思长期操干的身体正不受控制的扭动着，静候任何硬物粗暴地对待。温热的肠液混合着阿不思昨晚射进他生殖腔的精液流满了盖勒特的整个屁股，淡白色的汁液浸湿了摆放在沙发上的靠垫。操，他发情了。

  克雷登斯轻柔地爬上盖勒特的躯干，啄吻着妈妈腰腹处的每一点吻痕、每一道掐印，感受着盖勒特因为强制发情而逐渐升高的体温。

  “妈妈，我要进去了。”克雷登斯解开裤链，将自己早就硬得胀痛的阴茎拍打在盖勒特饥渴的一张一合的穴道口。

  “好。”盖勒特无意识地呻吟着，完全不知道自己应和了什么不该答应的事。

  “唔——”盖勒特发出了一声心满意足的叹息声。克雷登斯如烈火一般炙热的阴茎长驱直入，填满了他本就因为持续性高潮而变得畅通无阻的肠道。Omega天生就适宜被操弄的穴道如精密仪器一般自动分泌出大量清水一样的润滑液，淋撒在Alpha的阴茎上，带来仿若置身于温泉之中的舒爽快感。

  克雷登斯托着盖勒特欲拒还赢的软腰，如打桩机一般来来回回地在他妈妈的肠道里驰骋。盖勒特的穴道温软但紧致，柔情又魅惑。克雷登斯每每擦过盖勒特穴道深处些微凸起的敏感点时，都能引起身下人欢娱地娇啼。

  这是他敬仰的母亲，怀胎九月生养他的妈妈；

  又是他深爱的情妇，承欢身下取悦他的娼妓。

  克雷登斯搂抱起瘫软在沙发上大口喘着粗气的盖勒特，将因为突如其来的饱胀感而挣扎着想要逃开的妈妈死死地圈在怀里。他就着重力的加持，将阴茎探入了更深层的淫靡之所。

  克雷登斯发狠地向上撞击着盖勒特的生殖腔，顶弄着因为发情期的结束而重又闭合的子宫——那是他生命开始的地方。

  “啊——你轻点——”盖勒特小声地抽噎着，他无力地攀附在克雷登斯的肩膀上，仿若置身于茫茫大海中的一叶扁舟一般承受着身下汹涌澎湃的颠簸。

  “妈妈，我最爱的妈妈。”克雷登斯十分恶意地将自己的阴茎猛地从盖勒特的穴道里整根抽出，又整根插回，“我是不是也是从这儿出来的？”他精准地撞击着这位还没来得及成年就被他父亲标记的Omega的生殖腔，却迟迟无法操开盖勒特宫口处那条细细的小缝。这该死的标记！该死的父亲！克雷登斯只一想到阿不思独占了妈妈前四十年的宝贵人生【注1】，就忍不住怒火中烧。他粗鲁地啃咬着盖勒特如玉一般白润的脖颈，在上面留下了道道斑驳的牙印。

  “痛——”盖勒特戚戚哀哀地抓着克雷登斯的脊背，生殖腔传来的阵阵坠痛感让他禁不住夹紧了克雷登斯的腰肌，“你小子能不能轻点？”

  “不行！”克雷登斯一口回绝。他生猛地撑开盖勒特因为疼痛而些微收紧的双腿，将妈妈早已泥泞不堪的屁股肉完全暴露在了自己的眼前。“凭什么邓布利多就能操进去？”克雷登斯嫉妒地抚摸着盖勒特绵软如雪的白发。

  “嘿！公平点——我被标记的时候你还没出生呢。”盖勒特翻了个白眼，对这些Alpha争强好胜的心很是不能理解。他脱力地仰躺在沙发上，用眼角的余光瞥见了缓缓开启的房门。“哦，正好，你爸回来了，你自己找他去理论吧。”

 

【注1】参照神兽2，格林德沃四十四岁找回的孩子。


	2. 情欲（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 简介：更邪恶的后续。

  阿不思一回到家，就瞧见自己放浪的妻子含着克雷登斯的阴茎不知满足地上下挪移。

  “啊——”盖勒特目光涣散地看进阿不思的眼睛，他像是位高傲的贵妇一般捋了捋自己被热汗打湿的白发，“阿尔——帮——帮帮我——”尽管下身还含着根高频率插弄的肉柱，但渴望被进一步填满的Omega的天性怂恿着盖勒特向他的正牌标记者臣服。

  “这就来，我的珍宝。”阿不思半蹲着吻了吻盖勒特洁白无瑕的手背，他柔情似水地搂抱起妻子光裸的双肩，将被颠弄得神志不清的盖勒特强硬地从克雷登斯手中抢了回来。

  “瞧你这技术，”阿不思瞪了眼同样怒目圆睁的克雷登斯，“还不快从你妈的肚子里退出来？”

  “滚！”克雷登斯生硬地从牙缝里挤出个字，他死扣着盖勒特柔若无骨的腰肢，没有任何撒手的意思。“他是我的。”克雷登斯将身下挣扎着想要逃开的盖勒特重新按坐在了自己的阴茎之上。硕大的龟头精准地擦过前列腺，直冲Omega肥嫩的宫口。

  “疼——”盖勒特如皓月一般皎洁的异瞳登时起了一阵雾蒙蒙的水汽，他觉着自己的胃都快要被顶吐出来了。只是，Omega对于疼痛惊人的忍耐度让他原本软趴趴地雌伏在两腿间的阴茎又一次颤颤巍巍地直立起来。操，这样他都能硬？！

  盖勒特近乎羞赧地捂住了自己涨得通红的脸，他难以想象自己在经历了长达一周的发情期以后还能射出些什么鬼东西。傲立的肉棒伴随着克雷登斯卖力的耸动上上下下地拍打在盖勒特的小腹上，丝丝粘稠的前液顺着翕张的尿道口流淌而出，打湿了大片被修剪得服服帖帖的耻毛。

  阿不思同样发现了这一点，他侧身坐上沙发，体贴地将仿若脱水的鱼儿一般扑腾着的盖勒特舒服地安放在自己的大腿上。但转眼间，他就毫不怜惜地拍打掉盖勒特偷偷摸摸地抚慰着阴茎的手，堵住了渗着透明汁液的铃口，好像坏掉的水龙头一样。

  “嘿！你干什么？”盖勒特嘶吼道。

  “会让你释放的。”阿不思贪婪地嗅闻着Omega香子兰味儿的信息素，吮吸着妻子娇艳欲滴的红唇。唇齿相交，带来仿若柠檬雪宝一般酸酸甜甜的旖旎风情，是阿不思喜欢的味道。接吻之余，他单手揉搓上盖勒特因为发情期涨奶而充盈成峰的胸部，丰沛的奶水霎时喷溅而出。

  克雷登斯如猎犬一般目光炯炯地盯着被阿不思肆意拨弄的乳房，像雏鸟争抢吃食一样扑上了盖勒特被恶意空置的另一半奶孔。

  “啊——”不同于阿不思细致入微的按压，克雷登斯如狼似虎般贪婪的撕咬激得盖勒特直接尖叫出声，“你慢点——”克雷登斯舔开了如成熟欲落的红果一般垂在妈妈胸口处的乳点，生拉硬扯着乳晕处淡灰色的软肉。积攒多日的奶水转眼就填满了克雷登斯的整个口腔，香浓四溢的奶香给予他仿若回归幼时的甜蜜幻觉。

  盖勒特无力地推搡着将全部重力都压在自己身上的克雷登斯，忍受着阿不思暗示性十足地在他嘴边打着圈儿的爱抚。无从释放的阴茎涨得愈发难受，被操得汁水横流的肉穴也因为硬物短暂的抽离不情不愿地缩合着，难耐的酸涩感顺着Omega敏感的肠壁泛上了盖勒特的心头。他自暴自弃地侧身抚摸上阿不思早就鼓成一个大包的胯部，细嗅着混合了浓重腥膻的玫瑰味信息素。盖勒特急不可耐地挑开丈夫的裤链，一口含住了弹跳在他脸上的粗大肉棒。

  “唔——”阿不思发出了一声心满意足的喟叹，他近乎挑衅地撇了眼面如菜色的克雷登斯，“还不快翻个面？你妈饿着呢。”

  “哼，你等着！他早晚都会是我的！”克雷登斯横冲直撞着将即将成结的阴茎先行塞回了盖勒特的后穴，而后再慢悠悠地给妈妈翻了个身。

  “唔——”盖勒特闷哼一声，深埋在他屁股里的阴茎在克雷登斯不容置疑的摆弄下硬生生地转了个180度。青筋暴起的海绵体磨平了肠壁柔嫩的褶皱，又疼又爽。盖勒特浑身颤抖地抱紧了阿不思垫在他身下的大腿，卖力地服侍着在这场性爱中拥有绝对话语权的丈夫。

  阿不思扣着盖勒特的后脑勺，如高高在上的当权者一般掌控着口交的频率。足有拳头大小的龟头如蛟龙般翻滚着破开盖勒特湿热的口腔，直抵喉管间狭窄的秘道。

  “你慢点——”盖勒特模模糊糊地嘟囔着。粗糙的舌苔摩挲着来回抽动的阴茎，带来酥酥麻麻的极致快感。阿不思掰过盖勒特被撑得大张的下颚，逼着期期艾艾地流着应激性泪水的妻子直视自己。来不及吞咽的唾液顺着盖勒特的嘴角直往下流，道道混合着前液的水渍在暖黄色壁灯的照耀下泛着淫靡的亮光。

  盖勒特捂住了自己被克雷登斯震得模模糊糊的脑袋，迎合着前后两个Alpha近乎炫耀似的操弄。阿不思和克雷登斯像两只争夺雌性的雄狮一般攀比着，角斗着，只为赢得母兽更多的青睐。Alpha不加遮掩的信息素愈加刺鼻，激得Omega全身都散发出甜腻腻的放荡气息，身上身下两处可供插弄的小洞也被完完全全地填满了。

  “唔——”盖勒特在阿不思和克雷登斯两记分毫不差的深顶中痉挛着射了出来。稀薄的精水混合着些微淡黄色的尿液喷溅在盖勒特的小腹，被彻底玩坏的阴茎很快就软了下来，可怜兮兮地由着重力搭在一侧的大腿上。

  “痒——”盖勒特的后穴因为骤然袭来的快感而紧缩着，叫嚣着渴求相同的待遇。阴茎虽已得到释放，但他更为浪荡、也更频繁使用的后穴还饿着呢。盖勒特吐出了嘴里涨大了足足有一圈的硬物，不知羞地拉过阿不思的手抚摸上自己与儿子紧密相连的穴肉：“里面痒。”

  阿不思撇了眼埋头苦干的克雷登斯：“你看看你，”他贴着克雷登斯的阴茎将自己的两根手指也塞进了盖勒特的肠子里，“我不都教过你吗？要操这里。”阿不思轻车熟路地按上了盖勒特的前列腺。

  “啊——”盖勒特媚叫道，“里面——更里面——”他扭着腰将被阿不思的信息素催得缓缓开启的宫口凑上了克雷登斯的龟头。“阿尔——”盖勒特动情地叫唤着，“你教教他——还不够——”现在看来，前一周颠鸾倒凤的发情期也丝毫不能影响盖勒特被调教得过于淫荡的身子取悦丈夫，满足儿子。

  闻言，阿不思毫不迟疑地抽出手指，换上了更为粗长的阴茎。他怎么能便宜了克雷登斯这乳臭未干的小子呢？

  两根毫不逊色于彼此的硬物同时插入的一刹那，盖勒特的耳蜗预警似的发出了尖锐的鸣叫。紧接着，痛意混合着晕眩感铺天盖地的席卷而来。阿不思稍一动作，盖勒特就觉着自己门户大开的下体已经不属于自己了。

  “唔——太多了——”盖勒特无意识地踢踹着跌落在地的毛绒抱枕，“我不要了——啊——”阿不思不顾盖勒特的阻拦，沿着克雷登斯迟迟不愿退出的阴茎一路向上，径直劈开了妻子的生殖腔——他深信盖勒特是不会有事的，谁让他“检点”的贤妻良母早就能吞下三四根振动棒了呢？城门开启的一瞬间，潮吹液如瀑布般倾泻而下，淋满了流连其中的两根阴茎。

  “刚刚是谁哭着喊着说要的？”克雷登斯拧了一把盖勒特弹性十足的臀瓣，又滑又嫩。

  “嗯——”Omega柔韧的肠道很快就适应了异样的饱胀感，魅惑的缠上了在其中进退自如的两大根物什。血脉贲张的穴道口蠕动着衔住了阴茎根部的皮肉，久久不愿撒手。阿不思同着克雷登斯一抽一插，富有节奏地轮番顶撞着Omega生殖腔开口处的小缝。

  很长一段时间过后，久到他的臀瓣都被两人的囊袋拍得没什么知觉了，盖勒特总算是意识到阿不思和克雷登斯已经争先恐后地将结同时塞进了他的生殖腔。

  “你们快出去！会坏的！呜——”盖勒特大哭着哀求两位Alpha的怜惜，但究竟还是为时已晚。两个如花苞盛开般怒放的结一前一后地挤满了宫口狭窄的通道，不让射入的白浊有一丝一毫溜出的可能性。滚烫的精液喷薄而出，如潮水般击打在生殖腔肥厚的内壁上，烫得盖勒特忍不住像只猫咪一样蜷缩在阿不思和克雷登斯之间。“你们就知道欺负我。”盖勒特哀嚎道。

  等到克雷登斯心满意足地将最后一滴精液也灌入盖勒特的生殖腔时，阿不思毫不客气地将儿子的阴茎甩出了妻子的屁股。他拽起已经被干晕过去的盖勒特，小幅度地抽动了几下自己还在不断射精的狰狞巨物，帮着已经被撑得鼓鼓囊囊的子宫更多地吸收自己的精华。

  不多久，盖勒特被一股股汹涌而来的情潮给热醒了。他大敞着腿瘫坐在沙发上，眼睁睁地看着两个战斗力极强的Alpha并驱争先地撸动着重又傲立起来的阴茎。

  盖勒特捧着被两人份的浓稠精液撑得快要炸裂的小腹，艰难地排挤着穴口处的肛塞。在一片炫目的信息素的躁动中，他禁不住想道：

  如果他又怀孕了，

  怀的会是谁的孩子呢？


End file.
